


How Long is Forever? Sometimes, Just One Second.

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Birthday Sex, Costume sex?, M/M, Otabek's Birthday, dj otabek, just sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: It's Otabek's birthday, and the whole crew has shown up in matching costumes to celebrate.Otabek and Yuri end up having a little too much fun, but at least Otabek has a happy birthday.





	How Long is Forever? Sometimes, Just One Second.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heads Will Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628888) by [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox). 



Otabek generally disliked his birthday. It was almost as awful as having your birthday land on Christmas. He not-so-fondly remembered the years of fake threaded silk with plastic spiders that spun around the banister of his house.  _ Everything _ for his birthday was always Halloween related. It grew tiring. At least until he was old enough to drink and partake in the nightlife bit that tailed the holiday.

**Mila:** As funny as I think it would be to see Yuri dressed as a minion, I don’t think he would put that on without a fight.

**JJ:** He’s small. We can hold him down.

**Mila:** You say that, but I don’t think you’ve ever actually  _ seen _ him mad. How about  _ Grease _ ?

**Otabek:** That’s cheesy. I also don’t think Yuri would make a very good Sandra.

**Mila:** Fair.  _ Alice in Wonderland _ it is, then.

Otabek twirled the headband between his fingers, watching the ears flop around with disdain. He absolutely regretted agreeing to any of this. Maybe he should have suggested something better than  _ Star Wars _ . He would have liked seeing Yuri dressed up as Leia, but the rest of the cast would have been harder to play around with. JJ suggested Otabek could be Luke, but their conversation had then digressed into the incestual feelings Luke held for Leia, and Mila had given up and fallen asleep.

Bunny ears it was. At least he could wear a nice suit.

Mila didn’t bother telling him who Yuri was going to be dressed as. He assumed it would likely be the Cheshire Cat. Everything about Yuri was cat-like as it were.

Otabek set the ears down on the table before him and slid down on the couch. His mind wandered towards Yuri in a sexy cat outfit. Mostly.

He also imagined Yuri in a full blown cat suit.  _ Holy shit _ , Otabek hoped he didn’t have to see that.  
  


────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

**Mila:** _ WE’RE HERE. _

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes tired from spending most of the day staring at his laptop. His coffee was bitter and he was dreading putting on those  _ stupid _ bunny ears. His thoughts were disrupted by the loud stomping of heels down the hallway, and his gaze lifted to find Yuri in the doorway.

Otabek swallowed his coffee, fighting back the urge to cough up the bit that trickled down the wrong tube. Of all the things he had imagined Yuri to show up in, a dress that just barely covered the tops of his thighs and stockings to match was something he was far from ready for. If it were anyone but Yuri he would have laughed, but something about the bit of skin peeking out was enough to cause a stir in his jeans.

“Yura?” Otabek managed to get out, just before Yuri had wrapped himself around him. Otabek set his cup down. “What are you doing here? What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

“Happy Birthday, Beka,” Yuri said with a toothy grin. Otabek’s fingers found themselves tangled in Yuri’s hair as their lips met. He smiled into their kiss, his other hand pulling Yuri closer. He wanted to continue, wanted to hike Yuri’s skirt up and fuck him right there in the break room. He felt his cock stir, and the sudden pressure of Yuri’s thigh against it made him squirm. 

“Otabek, you’re on soon!” Was the only thing that pulled the two apart. Yuri’s lips were pinkened, and his pale skin was flushed when Otabek turned to grab his things. He awkwardly tried to adjust his erection as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“ _ Beka _ ,” Yuri whispered, pressing himself into Otabek’s back. His broad shoulders stiffened as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. “Don’t go, I flew all the way here to see you.” Otabek needn’t turn around to know that Yuri’s plump lips were sporting his infamous pout. The one that Otabek would move mountains for.

So he chose not to turn around.

“I know, Yura. I have to work this shift, though. We’ll meet up after. Go back out there with Mila, alright?” Yuri huffed, and Otabek felt the warmth covering his back slip away with the indignant click of Yuri’s heels.

Otabek stared down at his cock pressed against the front of his jeans. He calculated how long it would take for him to rid of it, but decided against it.

The longer he waited, the better it would be.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

Otabek was hot, the booth was hot, and the drops of sweat that stuck his hair to his forehead annoyed him more than usual. Although he had rolled his sleeves up, it was still unbearable. He wanted to change to his usual attire, but he knew Mila would wring his neck if he did.

He was going to have to tolerate it for the sake of his own safety.

Otabek changed the songs with experienced movements. He loved the feeling of the bass seeping into him from the floor. The dancing crowd always entranced him, and the night slipped by.

Otabek caught movement in the corner of his vision, catching Yuri in the corner of his booth. His movements were hypnotizing, the way his hips swung as he danced to the beat. Their eyes met, and the flickering in Yuri’s made Otabek’s breath catch in his throat.

Yuri was fire. He was a heated flame that melted everything around it, and Otabek was crazy about him.

He pulled Yuri close, his hands sliding down Yuri’s hips. The hem of his dress was soft between Otabek’s fingers.

He suddenly forgot how hot it was in the tiny booth. The two of them were pressed close together, swaying with the music that thrummed between their bodies. Yuri was slowly grinding his ass into Otabek’s crotch, the rhythm of it causing Otabek’s head to spin.

“You look so delicious in this outfit, Yura,” Otabek whispered in Yuri’s ear, enjoying the shudder he received in response. 

Otabek’s wandering fingers found their way inside Yuri’s dress. He dragged his fingertips along silky skin, stopping when they brushed against lace that cupped Yuri’s ass. Otabek groaned, pushing himself harder into Yuri’s backside. 

His cock was  _ aching. _

“Like it?” Yuri asked, turning his head slightly to peet at Otabek over his shoulder. Otabek stared at the way the lights bounced across his pale skin, the way his eyes shined in the darkness of the booth.

He just nodded, allowing his erection to speak for him.

“I have another surprise for you,” Yuri continued. His voice was soft and sultry, the lustiness behind it forcing another groan to slip from Otabek’s parted lips. Yuri’s hand reached back, leading Otabek’s hand upwards. Yuri’s face was close enough to Otabek’s that he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He felt the warmth from Yuri’s mouth ghost across his lips, and he wanted so badly to kiss him. To pull him closer, grind into his ass, and just  _ kiss _ him.

Yuri made a noise of annoyance, pushing Otabek’s hand towards his crevice. Otabek let out a noise he never knew himself capable of making as his fingers found a solid object between Yuri’s cheeks.

“Yura,” Otabek growled, giving the plug a push. Yuri bucked his hips backwards with surprise. “Did you really put this in?  _ Here? _ ”

The smile that formed on Yuri’s lips gave Otabek the only answer he needed. Fuck, he was horny. He played with the plug, pushing it in further only to listen to Yuri’s mewling. He stopped, pausing to check on his set. Yuri did  _ not  _ like that.

“Wanna use it?” Yuri gasped out, trying so hard to wiggle himself further back into Otabek’s hand.

_ This is so wrong. _

“We’re in public, Yura.” The haziness in Otabek’s head was nearly enough to get him to comply. His cock was hard. So very very hard.

“It’s just us up here,” Yuri purred, tilting his head back onto Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek’s hands had found their way back to Yuri’s hips. They grinded together, Otabek chewing his lip as he closed his eyes. “We can make it look like we’re just dancing,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek gritted his teeth, one hand moving to hike Yuri’s dress up. His eyes trailed along the lace that sat so prettily on his ass. He carefully pushed it aside, growling when he saw the plug. He ran his fingers along the edge of it, circling Yuri’s stretched hole. Yuri’s hips jerked at this, and Otabek smiled before he carefully pulled on the plug. He took his time, enjoying the view of Yuri’s hole trying so desperately to suck it back in.

Yuri pressed a small packet of lube into Otabek’s waiting fingers, and it wasn’t long before he was knuckle deep in Yuri’s tight hole. His other hand snaked around Yuri’s body, palm rubbing Yuri’s cock through his costume.

The moan that Yuri let out was the sexiest thing Otabek had ever heard. He quickly tugged his cock free from his pants, slicking it with lube before rubbing the tip against Yuri’s entrance.

“How badly do you want it, Yura?” Otabek asked, teeth dragging along the back of Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri whimpered. 

Otabek slid into Yuri with one quick thrust, gripping Yuri’s hips with bruising fingers. The feeling made his knees weak, head spinning as he stilled. It was a few moments before he felt Yuri move, hips moving back to meet Otabek’s. Moans spilled unabashedly from Yuri’s lips, and Otabek moved to cover Yuri’s mouth with his hand.

Their pace was quick and practiced, and Otabek knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. It had been over a month since they had last been together, and the warmth of Yuri pulling on his cock was pushing him over the edge. Otabek bit into Yuri’s shoulder, muffling the sounds of his moans as they moved together.

Otabek knew they shouldn’t be doing this. He knew a waitress could appear and there was  _ no way _ they looked like they were dancing. He wondered briefly if anyone in the crowd could see him as he fucked into Yuri with abandon. That only riled him up, the idea of them being caught made it even hotter.

“Right there, Beka,” Yuri gasped out, Otabek’s arms wrapping around Yuri’s waist. Otabek gritted his teeth and kept moving. He was on the cusp of his orgasm, feeling the waves lick at his toes. His knees buckled as he pulled out of Yuri, stuffing the plug back into his ass before tucking himself back into his pants. 

Yuri scowled when Otabek let him go.

“What the fuck? Why would you stop?” Yuri asked, dress still hiked up over his hips. He fixed it himself, pulling his panties back into place before letting the fabric of his dress drop back over his thighs.

Otabek felt his heart pounding in his chest. His cock was sore and aching, and it was hard to tell Yuri no, but he did.

“Patience, Alice. The night is young and it shouldn’t be that easy to catch your White Rabbit.” He replied, before turning back to his laptop. He fixed his ears on his head and pulled his headphones back on. He proceeded to ignore Yuri until he gave up and left with a huff.

Otabek smiled. He knew his kitten was angry.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

Otabek was hot. He was hot and he was frustrated, and he was pretty sure he had never denied himself an orgasm when he was so close to finishing in his life.

All he knew was that he never wanted to do it again.

He bursted into the break room, spotting Yuri sitting uncomfortably on the couch, and one of his coworkers fiddling with her phone at a table. He tried to not sound so horribly rude, but the  _ OUT _ he growled out made her eyes widen with fear. He almost apologized, but decided against it as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

His eyes fixated on Yuri, his cock twitching back to life. Yuri sauntered towards him, voice husky and low. “Is the rabbit ready to be caught now?”

Otabek nodded hastily. “My balls have never hurt this much in my life,” He whined.

A corner of Yuri’s lips lifted, the evil flash in his eyes was unmistakable. Otabek swallowed, keeping his hands to himself as Yuri trailed a hand down his chest.

“Will you make it up to me now?” Yuri purred, leaning in to mouth at Otabek’s neck, right below his ear. Otabek fidgeted. Yuri knew exactly what to do to get him worked up.

“Yura,” He groaned out, trying to keep his hands to himself. 

Yuri bit his earlobe and squeezed Otabek’s cock through his pants. “Well?”

Otabek had enough. “Fuck yes, I will.”

He turned Yuri around, forcing him over the arm of the couch. He ripped the lacy panties off with one swift tug, ignoring the protests pouring from Yuri’s mouth. He yanked the plug out and dropped it, ripping open a packet of lube with his teeth as he shoved his pants around his ankles.

Otabek had no patience to tease him. He thrust inside Yuri with a growl, his hand grasping Yuri’s wrists behind his back. Yuri wriggled beneath him, his moans loud and needy. Otabek pulled out and snapped his hips forward, the slap of their skin enveloping them. Otabek fucked him harder than he ever had before, his fingers gripping Yuri’s wrists so tightly that it was sure to leave faint bruises.

Yuri cried out his approvals and Otabek did nothing to muffle his noises. He was too far gone on Yuri’s warmth pulling on his cock. He finally let go of Yuri’s wrists, choosing instead to grip his hips as they moved together. Otabek chewed on his lip. He was so close.

“I’m going to cum, Yura,” He said, just before his hips stuttered as he spilled inside of Yuri. He grunted, fingers digging harshly into Yuri’s skin. He rode the waves of his orgasm, slowing to a stop when it became too much.

Yuri flopped onto the couch, but Otabek was quick to pull his pants back on. He wiped Yuri down, wincing when he told Otabek not to forget the cum on the arm of the couch.

“Really, Otabek? I don’t think we’re the only ones who have ever fucked on this couch-” Yuri had propped himself up on his elbows. He was staring Otabek down, cheeks flushed.

Otabek squeezed his eyes shut before he sighed. “No, that’s not- I’m trying to imagine taking my coworkers seriously as they sit in the couch that my boyfriend came all over and-”

“ _ This _ is the part that embarasses you? Not the part where we fucked in your booth while you worked in these stupid costumes, or the part where I have to leave here commando because you ripped my fucking underwear?” Yuri laughed.

Otabek covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat rush back to his cheeks. He wasn’t easily embarrassed, but outside the throes of passion he remembered that this was a break room. People hung out in here all the time. To take breaks. And sit on this couch. The couch they just fucked on. His hands slipped back to his sides when he felt Yuri kiss the side of his head.

“Let’s go home. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll wake you with a blowjob tomorrow.” Yuri rasped out, grabbing Otabek’s hand to lead him towards the door.

Otabek let Yuri lead him through the club, between throngs of people and past the bar. He caught Yuri spotting Mila and Sara - Sara having been the one who ended up dressing as the Cheshire Cat. Yuri snarled, Otabek laughed.

Outside, Yuri leaned into Otabek. Their kiss was sweet and gentle, Otabek tucking stray hair behind Yuri’s ear when they parted.

“Happy birthday, Beka,” Yuri said quietly. “I have a question, though. How did you all know to wear matching costumes tonight?”

Otabek paused, suppressing a laugh. Of course Mila hadn’t told Yuri beforehand. It was likely that she had to force Yuri into his costume.

“Mila.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Yuri snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE WONDERFUL FOXY.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, Foxy's work is always so good! I had a hard time choosing which one to remix~
> 
> I love this fic, and I absolutely adore Alice in Wonderland - and of course, y'know, porn. <3


End file.
